1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to adjustable support devices useful in installing curtain rods, shades or drape rods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of adjustable brackets for supporting curtain rods, window shades, cafe rods, drape rods and the like have been proposed. The state of the art in this area is believed to be well illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,444,463; 705,570; 2,998,955; 3,104,806; 3,199,823; 3,198,471; 2,679,373; 1,953,450; and 1,485,117. The various curtain rod support devices and shade support devices disclosed in the above patents suffer from a variety of shortcomings. Some of the brackets are unduly complex, and have a relatively large number of parts; these brackets therefore are unduly expensive to manufacture and unduly difficult to install. Others of the brackets disclosed in the above patents tend to be structurally weak. Several have the disadvantage that portions of the bracket extend further beyond the area covered by the supported curtain than is desirable.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an adjustable curtain rod or shade support which is highly rigid.
Another object of the invention is to provide an adjustable curtain rod or shade support which provides a high degree of adjustability and yet is easily adjustable after the device has been attached to a window frame.
Another object of the invention is to provide a durable, inexpensive window shade or curtain rod support having few parts.
There are a variety of window framing schemes utilized in houses of various ages and types in various parts of the United States. In some cases, a wide frame is provided around the top and sides of the window, allowing secure attachment of a wide variety of shade support or curtain rod support devices. In some homes, the walls are plastered to the edges of the window openings and the sides of the window openings are also plastered. It is frequently difficult to obtain adequate anchoring of curtain rod supports for such window openings without using special hollow wall anchoring devices. When such anchoring devices are utilized, ordinarily a large hole needs to be drilled through the plaster or dry wall material; the hollow wall anchors are inserted into the drilled holes. A screw is then tightened to cause expanding of the anchors inside the hollow wall. The screws must then be removed and then utilized to attach the curtain supports. This procedure is time-consuming and tedious.
Accordingly, it is another object of the invention to provide a curtain rod or shade support device which can be easily installed adjacent to window openings which do not have continuous solid wood frames.
The adjustable shade supports shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,444,463 provides a good degree of adjustability. However, its attachment leaves are hinged to a horizontally slotted cross member. The device is rather awkward to install because of the loosely hinged leaves. Its structure is unduly complex, and the device is unduly expensive. The device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 701,570 provides continuous lateral adjustment, but is not sufficiently durable to support heavy curtains or drapes.
Accordingly, it is another object of the invention to provide an inexpensive yet rigid, adjustable curtain or shade support which is easy to utilize and install.
Another object of the invention is to provide a continuously adjustable, low cost, easily installed curtain rod or shade support which overcomes the various shortcomings of the prior curtain rod or shade support devices and which is capable of supporting more than one curtain rod or shade support.